gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
The Court of Owls
The Court of Owls is a mysterious organization, with little known of them other than the fact that they are a "secret council" which runs everything in Gotham, including Wayne Enterprises. Hugo Strange was contracted by them to unlock the path to immortality, by bringing the dead back to life with their memories intact. History Carmine Falcone had granted the Court of Owls the use of the Indian Hill property when Sal Maroni wasn't making any use of it. The Court of Owls has contracted Hugo Strange to bring the dead back to life with their memories intact. When Mooney was able to tell Strange her name, Strange brought this information to the Court of Owls after the white-haired female member of the group contacted him for a status report. The Court of Owls then ordered him to move his research and test subjects to the facility upstate, and destroy any evidence of Indian Hill's existence. Upon being informed by Hugo Strange that Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne, and Lucius Fox knew nothing, the white-haired woman told Hugo Strange to dispose of them. After Bruce spoke with the Wayne Enterprise board of directors about his suspicions of Wayne Enterprise being taken over, the White-Haired Woman was informed of this and sends one of her operatives to deal with Bruce quietly. Later that night, the Court of Owls Operative infiltrates Wayne Manor and fights Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred is defeated and the operative abducts Bruce. Bruce is brought to their representative Kathryn, who makes a deal with Bruce for him to cease all investigation into them in return for the life of him and those closest to him. Bruce "agrees," before again being knocked out by the operative and returned to Wayne Manor. Although Bruce tells Alfred about the deal, Alfred wonders if the mysterious assailants will truly keep their end of the bargain. Subject 514A is later visited by Kathryn and one of the Court of Owls's operatives stating that they are his real parents who have been looking for him for a long time. Subject 514A is then loaded into Kathryn's limo. Some hours later after meeting Mayor Oswald Cobblepot at the Gotham City Founders' Dinner, Kathryn meets with another member of the Court of Owls who states that Cobblepot is still a criminal. The unidentified person tells Kathryn that judgement will come to all. The Court of Owls later targets Mario Calvi with the first attempt killing the valet driver in a car bomb. The second half was outside the hospital where Jim Gordon intervenes. When it came to the third half at the jewelry store, Gordon subdues one of them while Mario kills one of them in self-defense. When Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Selina Kyle meet with Whisper Gang members Luka Volk, Smitty, and Dmitry and demand they speak to Kathryn in exchange for Ivy Pepper's safety. Luka commented that his group works to destroy the Court of Owls after they were betrayed by them. The Court is mentioned to have a second key while Bruce Wayne gained a hold of the first key to a safe that is valuable to the Court of Owls. The Court of Owls dispatches Talon who kills Dmitry and Luka Volk. Carmine Falcone later meets with Kathryn about why her group is killing his son while stating that the car bomb is made to look like a mob hit. When Kathryn states that Gotham City is on the brink of chaos, she states that she will call upon him when they need him while withholding whatever she knows about Mario. What Carmine doesn't know is that his son also has the same blood as Alice Tetch. Talon is later dispatched to deal with Jacob Volk and the Whisper Gang members present. He later encounters Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle at a building where the owl statue is being held. As Alfred battles Talon again, Bruce and Selina help subdue Alfred enough to cause Talon to be stabbed by his own weapon. From their lair, Kathryn and Frank Gordon watch the Gotham City Police Department deal with the chaos that Jerome Valeska caused and the curfew that was imposed. They will see how the Gotham City Police Department will deal with Jerome first. Following Jerome's defeat, Kathryn speaks with Subject 514A where the Court of Owls had his scars removed as part of their plan to save Gotham City. Known members * Kathryn * Frank Gordon * Talon (deceased) Allies * 514A * Carmine Falcone * Indian Hill staff ** Hugo Strange ** Ethel Peabody (deceased) Former Allies * Peter Gordon (deceased) * Whisper Gang ** Luka Volk (deceased) ** Jacob Volk (deceased) ** Dmitry (deceased) Appearances Season 2 * * Season 3 * * * * * * * }} Notes * The Court of Owls were first mentioned in'' Batman #2 (2011). They made their first full appearance in Batman ''#5 as part of The New 52 reboot of the DC Comics Universe. References Category:Organizations Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists